Envie de calme
by Darkie59
Summary: Un Ryo/Maru pour répondre à la demande de Domi.


« Il fait froid, les gens m'énervent de plus en plus à courir à droite à gauche, le bentô n'est pas bon et pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es certain que ça va ? Tu ne passes pas ton temps à dire PAN aujourd'hui, tu es malade ? Tu ne veux pas aller avec moi faire les boutiques ? Trop drôle Hina a bien du te taper cinq fois en une heure ! Tu es vraiment bête quand tu le veux ! Maruyama par ici, Maruyama par là, BEN IL EN A MARRE LE MARUYAMA ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je veux rentrer chez moi et vite ! »

On avait commencé cette interminable journée à cinq heures du matin et il était maintenant vingt heures ! J'aimerai juste qu'on arrête de me harceler comme ça et je rêvai de me glisser dans mes draps ! Oui mon lit... si chaud, si confortable et surtout, surtout le silence ! D'habitude je me mêlai avec plaisir au vacarme que produisait l'union des kanja mais là... Ce n'était plus possible... Arrêtez les ou alors...

- TAISEZ VOUS ! J'en ai ras le bol de vos discutions sans intérêt ! JE VEUX DU SILENCE C'EST COMPRIS !

- … Mais Ryo...

Et un silence complet s'installa dans la loge. Ryo était mon sauveur. Il avait fait ce que je désirai depuis quelque temps : demander du calme. Lui il était capable de dire ce genre de chose, moi, non. Il m'arrivait bien de temps en temps d'élever la voix mais tout le monde prenait cela pour de la plaisanterie.

Je fini de m'habiller en vitesse et je filai littéralement vers ma voiture située dans le parking de la Johnny's. Une fois à bord je profitai de cet instant de paix et je fermai les yeux un instant. Savourons ce moment de paradis à sa juste valeur.

Je soulevai lentement mes paupières et je démarrai enfin mon véhicule pour rentrer chez moi. Mon objectif de la soirée ? Prendre une longue très très longue douche chaude. Brûlante même ! Cela parviendrait peut être à me détendre un peu.

Après trente longues minutes de route je poussai enfin la porte de mon appartement et je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

Je sais très bien que depuis mon entrée chez les Johnny's j'ai ce rôle de mec un peu bête passant son temps à rire, à faire des grimaces et à faire des blagues ou des jeux de mots stupides mais il arrive des moments dans la vie où le masque devient trop lourd à porter. Aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours particuliers. J'évite toujours au maximum de le montrer pour ne pas décevoir mon entourage alors quand je pénètre enfin dans ces lieux je peux être totalement moi-même. Si j'ai envie de pleurer je peux me le permettre, si je veux hurler de colère personne ne me jugera. Ici je suis vraiment Maruyama Ryuhei et non Maru des Kanjani8.

Avant de me glisser sous ma douche je me servis un verre de whisky . Encore une chose que nul ne soupçonnait : j'adore ce genre d'alcool fort qui brûle le corps dès la première gorgée et qui m'étourdis peu à peu. Cela me fait me sentir plus adulte, plus important et même si l'alcool n'arrange rien et bien cela avait le mérite de me procurer un soulagement immédiat.

Une fois mon verre vidé je me dirigeai déjà avec joie vers la salle de bain quand quelqu'un sonna à ma porte... Non, non, non ! Je suis certain d'être maudis sinon cela ne se passerait pas de cette manière ! Il me restait toujours la solution d'ignorer l'importun ce que je fis avec délectation ! Tant pis pour lui je n'étais là pour personne ce soir !

Malheureusement pour moi le gêneur avait décidé d'insister lourdement ! Peu importe ! Il se lasserait un jour ou l'autre ! Les coups sur la porte succédèrent à la sonnette et soudain une voix s'éleva :

- Maru je sais que tu es là ! J'ai vu ta voiture sur le parking ! Ouvre s'il te plaît ! C'est moi !

- Toi qui ?

Et mince pourquoi avais je ouvert la bouche ? Je ne pouvais plus feindre mon absence maintenant ! J'allais au minimum devoir parler à ce « moi ».

- Moi, Ryo ! Ne va pas me faire croire que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ! Tu ouvres ! Je ne vais pas rester sur ton palier ! Si quelqu'un arrive je fais comment ?

- … J'arrive !

Sans hâte je me dirigeai donc vers mon entrée et j'entrouvris la porte. Effectivement il s'agissait bien de Ryo mais pourquoi avait il décidé de me rendre visite ! Nishikido n'était pas du genre à s'inviter comme ça chez les autres... Sauf si les autres sont Jin ou Yamashita bien entendu ! Or je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre... Enfin je crois...

- Dis tu comptes me contempler comme ça encore longtemps ? Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même !

Le fameux sourire de Ryo en prime... Il me voulait forcément quelque chose sinon il n'userait pas de ce genre de truc avec moi. A contre cœur je m'écartais de la porte et je le laissai entrer dans ma demeure. Ma soirée était foutue. Je ne pourrai jamais me relaxer sous cette eau bienfaisante comme je l'avais projeté. C'est donc avec une pointe d'énervement perceptible dans la voix que je m'adressai à lui :

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- … Tout doux le Maru ! Je ne suis pas venu pour faire la guerre tu sais !

- Alors répond à ma question ! Je suis crevé ! J'en ai plus que assez de faire semblant d'avoir toujours le sourire et je rêve de repos !

- … Vive l'accueil ! Après on se demande pourquoi je préfère éviter de débarquer chez les autre !

- RYO TU FAIS QUOI CHEZ MOI ?

- Tu devrais te calmer un peu là Maru ! Je voulais juste te parler un peu... Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment mon rôle et que tu aurais certainement voulu t'expliquer avec Baru ou Tacchon mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient fait attention à ton état...

- Mon état ?

- Depuis quelques semaines tu n'as pas l'air d'aller super bien Maru... Tu continues de faire l'idiot avec nous mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'en peux plus... Et tout à l'heure après le tournage de l'émission j'ai cru que tu allais tuer tout le monde si ils ne se taisaient pas...

- C'est pour ça que tu as demandé le silence ? Pour moi ?

- Oui... Tu veux en parler un peu ?

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre je partis m'installer dans le sofa après m'être versé un nouveau verre de ce breuvage si étourdissant. Ryo me rejoignit bien vite prenant au passage un verre également.

Il avait raison je n'allai pas bien depuis un bout de temps mais en parler ? Il n'était certainement pas la bonne personne à qui s'adresser. Il n'allait pas comprendre mon soucis et je devrai lui cacher une partie de mon problème.

Il se tenait silencieux à mes côtés et il semblait fixer avec un grand intérêt la plante verte qui traînait sur la table du salon... Un cadeau de Shôta... Il est mignon celui-là parfois. Mais je devais bien avouer que je n'étais pas très doué pour m'occuper des plantes.

Le silence plana ainsi pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes et soudain il tourna son visage vers moi semblant attendre que j'ouvre enfin la bouche. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il était le seul à pouvoir résoudre mon soucis alors je me lançai :

- C'est vrai que ça ne va pas mais la raison est un peu stupide tu sais.

- Explique toujours ! Ça te fera du bien d'en parler un peu.

- Je suis amoureux... Enfin amoureux ou alors attiré par quelqu'un.

- J'ai vu pire comme soucis Maru ! Tu dois juste te déclarer et ça ira mieux ! Tu seras fixé une bonne fois pour toute !

- Je me vois mal lui dire ça... Je ne serai pas capable de trouver les bons mots.

- Alors agis ! Si tu as peur d'exprimer tes sentiments contente toi de les montrer !

Il avait dit ça avec une sincérité incroyable. Avait il seulement conscience que tout le monde ne possédait pas son physique et son assurance ? Je ne me considérais pas comme laid mais je ne lui arrivai même pas à la cheville question beauté et charisme ! Ryo était du genre à séduire toutes les femmes qu'il voulait. Certaines arrivaient à lui résister un peu plus longtemps mais le résultat était toujours identique : elles finissaient toutes dans son lit.

Peut être avait il quand même raison. Il me suffisait juste de me lancer et d'attendre la réaction qui allait suivre...

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir davantage j'approchai mon visage du sien retenant mon souffle par peur de sa réaction. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je m'apprêtais à faire je continuai mon avancée avec précaution et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fermai les yeux profitant avec délice de ce moment qui ne durerait pas et soudainement il me poussa en arrière avec force.

Bien entendu... Comment avais je pu espérer un seul instant que mes sentiments soient partagés par cet homme. Ressentir ça pour lui était hors de question mais j'avais au moins eu la chance de goûter à ses lèvres.

Je me préparai mentalement à recevoir le coup qui allait certainement m'assommer et je fermai les yeux avec plus de force encore mais rien ne vint... ou plutôt si... une douce chaleur s'abattit dans mon cou et je sentis sa langue parcourir ma peau... Cette sensation était enivrante...

Sa langue dans mon cou... Comprenant brusquement ce que cela signifiait j'ouvris mes yeux de surprise au moment où sa langue retraça avec douceur la courbe de ma mâchoire... Il était vraiment en train de faire ça ? Peut être qu'il m'avait en réalité frappé et que j'étais maintenant inconscient et en plein délire... Si c'était le cas alors autant en profiter un peu surtout que le réveil serait douloureux.

Il fit lentement glisser sa langue sur mes lèvres et mordilla avec attention ma chair semblant vouloir la savourer avec délectation. Dans un soupir d'extase j'entrouvris mes lèvres et il s'y aventura avec langueur, découvrant avec plaisir la mienne. Il semblait vouloir la dompter, l'amadouer dans une danse sensuelle et je m'abandonnai rapidement sous lui cherchant uniquement à savourer cette sensation.

Il quitta mes lèvres et partit se perdre à nouveau dans mon cou alors que ses mains s'aventuraient sous mon haut. Ses mains étaient froides et le contraste avec la propre chaleur de mon corps me fit frissonner.

Il s'éloigna de moi un instant et m'ôta mon t-shirt faisant de même avec le sien. Estimant sans doute que le fauteuil n'était pas des plus confortables il se leva, me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre qui se trouvait au bout du couloir.

Pendant tout le trajet aucun de nous ne prit la parole. Personnellement je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me réveiller en brisant ce silence.

Il poussa la porte de ma chambre et sans plus attendre il se colla à nouveau à moi, m'embrassant sans ménagement alors qu'il peinait à enlever la ceinture de mon pantalon. Une fois cela fait il me poussa sur le lit et s'assit sur moi laissant ses mains parcourir mon torse déclenchant chez moi des râles de plaisir.

Ses mains redessinait mes muscles saillants et quand sa langue vint de nouveau se mêler à ce ballet je sus que je ne résisterai jamais à Nishikido. Il avait peut être juste envie d'essayer avec un homme, une nouvelle expérience en somme, mais peu importait.

Sa bouche se referma sur l'un de mes tétons alors qu'il venait de remonter son genou contre mon entrejambe. Il exerça de légères pressions qui me rendirent fou. Je sentis son sourire contre ma peau quand je gémis pour la première fois son prénom. Il jubilait déjà de me voir à sa merci.

La pression s'accentua pour soudainement disparaître. Alors que j'allais lui exprimer mon désaccord ses lèvres se posèrent avec force sur mon ventre et une pluie de baisers me coupa le souffle. Ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus pressants et ils descendaient avec lenteur vers mon bas ventre pour finalement se déposer sur la fermeture de mon jean. J'ouvris les yeux de stupeur et le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à ma vue me fit perdre les esprits.

Ryo me fixait avec désir de ses yeux noirs si profonds et envoûtants et il saisit entre ses dents le morceau de métal destiné à enfin me libérer de cette prison de tissus. Il fit glisser la fermeture avec expertise et une fois cela fait il laissa sa langue jouer sur mon sexe encore emprisonné dans mon boxer.

Je me contentai de soulever mon bassin lui faisant ainsi comprendre que son jeu ne me suffisait plus et alors qu'il collait à nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes il me retira mon jean et mon sous-vêtement. J'étais nu sous lui quand il pressa sa virilité contre la mienne mimant avec force des déhanchés sensuels. Ne pouvant plus me retenir je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux murmurant faiblement à son oreille de continuer.

Il ne répondit pas à ma requête se contentant de s'éloigner un peu de moi et dans un cri d'extase je le sentis s'emparer de mon sexe. Sa langue s'enroulait avec adresse et ses dents s'y enfonçait avec légèreté accentuant mon plaisir. Il fit un premier mouvement de haut en bas qui me laissa pantelant et peu à peu il augmenta le rythme suivant mes demandes. Je ne me contrôlai plus savourant uniquement cette sensation de volupté et sans même pouvoir un seul instant me retenir je jouis dans sa bouche.

Sous le coup de l'émotion je ne réagis pas quand je sentis un premier doigt s'enfoncer dans mon intimité. Il embrassait longuement mes flancs quand le second me pénétra et je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur. Il s'arrêta alors un instant me préparant avec habileté et alors que je parvenais enfin à me détendre il en introduisit un troisième. Cela faisait mal et imaginer la suite me terrifia.

- Ryo... Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant... Je...

- Chuuuuuuut laisse toi faire et détend toi. Ça ira.

Sa voix était si rauque, si hypnotique... Je me laissai donc faire comme il me l'avait si bien demandé et il entama de lents mouvements qui bien que douloureux au début, finirent par me plaire. Cette sensation n'était pas désagréable loin de là et sans même m'en rendre compte mes hanches suivirent bientôt ses gestes les anticipant même avec délice.

Soudain le vide en moi... Pourquoi s'était il retiré ? J'en voulais encore ! J'en voulais plus. Je le regardai pendant qu'il ôtait rapidement son jean et son boxer et il s'allongea à nouveau sur moi écartant mes cuisses et soulevant mon bassin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper sous l'intrusion. La présence en moi était bien plus importante que précédemment et cela n'était pas vraiment agréable.

Il attendit ainsi éparpillant sur mon visage de douces caresses et il se retira alors peu à peu avant de me prendre à nouveau. Il répéta ainsi son geste sans se précipiter de nombreuses fois et voyant que mes hanches répondaient à nouveau à ses attentions il me pénétra avec plus de force me coupant immédiatement la respiration.

J'avais l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en moi et que ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus brusques et désordonnés. Son souffle se perdait dans ma nuque et il s'accrochait désespérément à moi pour garder un semblant de contrôle de la situation. Il se retira totalement et me pénétra avec tellement de passion qu'il atteignit ma prostate. Cette brûlure au fond de moi, cette impression de quitter la terre ferme et de m'enfoncer dans un espace différent... Je ne ressentais plus que son corps contre le mien, que son sexe en moi qui atteignait encore et encore ce point si particulier. Je ne pouvais plus résister et en hurlant son prénom je me rependis entre nous. Il réussit encore à réaliser un dernier coup de butoir me faisant cambrer de plaisir puis je le sentis se libérer en moi.

Il s'écroula sur mon buste et épuisé il se retira avant de sombrer dans le sommeil réparateur de la nuit.

Alors qu'il dormait paisiblement je réalisai peu à peu ce que nous avions fait : j'avais couché avec Nishikido Ryo, mon collègue, mon ami mais surtout la personne que je désirai le plus au monde. J'aurai du être heureux mais au contraire cela me faisait peur. Quand il allait se réveiller demain est ce qu'il allait regretter ? Est ce qu'il me dirait que c'était juste pour voir et que finalement il ne voulait rien de plus ? Sans doute terrassé par ses interrogations et par la fatigue accumulée durant cette longue journée je m'endormis serrant contre moi le corps de Ryo.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin je constatai très rapidement que j'étais seul. Le lit était vide et pas un bruit ne provenait des pièces d'à côté. Il était donc parti me laissant entre les draps et sans même me donner la chance de m'expliquer.

Le cœur lourd et sans prendre la peine de m'habiller je me dirigeai vers ma cuisine décidant de me servir une tasse de café. J'en bus une gorgée... trop fort... et je m'assis devant ma table. Mon regard tomba alors sur une enveloppe posée à côté d'une assiette pleine de viennoiseries sans aucun doute française.

Je l'ouvris et y lu les quelques mots notés sur le papier :

« J'ai un shooting ce matin pour mon nouveau drama et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu avais l'air tellement paisible. Ça change du Maru survolté de d'habitude. Je suis passé à la boulangerie française qui se trouve dans ta rue (tu en as de la chance ! J'aimerai en avoir une aussi près de chez moi!). J'espère que tu vas aimer.

Je quitte à dix huit heures... Tu me rejoins là-bas ? Ma clef se trouve dans l'enveloppe. Tu peux la garder, j'en ai toujours un double dans ma voiture.

A ce soir... Tu vas me manquer.

Ryo. »


End file.
